pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Rage
In 2017, this was a Thunder exclusive mega-event. Road Rage 2009 Road Rage 2010 Movie Star Challenge Entrants *No. 1 - Kane (See No Evil) *No. 2 - Mr. Kennedy (Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia) *No. 3 - The Great Khali (The Longest Yard 2005) *No. 4 - The Rock (Race to Witch Mountain) *No. 5 - Stone Cold Steve Austin (The Expendables) *No. 6 - John Cena (Legendary) Movie Star Challenge Eliminations *No. 1 - Mr. Kennedy - eliminated by Kane after a chokeslam *No. 2 - Kane - eliminated by Khali after The Undertaker attacked Kane *No. 3 - The Great Khali - eliminated by The Rock after a People's Elbow *No. 4 - Stone Cold Steve Austin - eliminated by The Rock after a Rock Bottom *No. 5 - The Rock - eliminated by John Cena after an Attitude Adjustment followed by an STF Road Rage 2011 Road Rage 2012 * 5''' - Andrew W.K. tried to help Mike Metzger win the match, but he ended up costing him the match instead. * '''7 - Stage 1 was a regular match, Stage 2 was a Falls Count Anywhere Match, and Stage 3 was a Ladder Match. Spider-Man had to defeat all 3 opponents in all 3 stages to retain the title. Only one superstar had to compete in each of the three stages of the match. If any superstar defeated Spider-Man in any of the three stages, that superstar would have been the champion. Road Rage 2013 * 2''' - This was Captain Picard's PCWL debut match. * '''3 - Ichigo Kurosaki attacked Ghost Rider during the match. Danny Phantom went on to defeat Spider-Man to retain the title. * 4''' - Batman attacked both Robin and Superman after the match. Road Rage 2014 *Megamind made a guest appearance to confront Astro Boy after he won his match. *Bart and Homer Simpson had a backstage brawl between themselves. *El Macho and Antonio cost Takashi his match against Zuko. *Jack Frost and Guy talked about how the Iron Dragons could beat the Avengers. Then, Iron Man and Thor came from behind and attacked them, and a huge backstage brawl occurred between the two teams. Jack Frost and Guy later clarified that the challenge they issued to the Avengers for Halloween Hysteria was out of respect - each team will have a mystery partner in six-man tag-team action. *After the Fatal Four-Way Match got over, Superman attacked Robin. *After the Fatal Four-Way, but before the Last Man Standing Match, Chuck Norris told Shaquille O'Neal that he suggested the Zuko vs. Takashi match to be booked for Road Rage, while Shaq had suggested that Ichigo Kurosaki and Ghost Rider would be banned from ringside during the Last Man Standing Match. Shaq then hinted at taking full control of PCWL, and admirably challenged Chuck Norris to a match at Halloween Hysteria. Chuck Norris accepted the challenge and made it a Street Fight, to which Shaq accepted. *After the Last Man Standing Match, PCWL Champion Hogarth Hughes confronted the new World Champion Danny Phantom in the ring. Road Rage 2015 * '''1 - After the match, Zuko from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" returned to assist Hiro in a two-on-one beatdown of Astro Boy. * 2''' - Edward Elric defeated The Hulk and then Jack Sparrow, but then lost to Mr. Clean due to interference from Captain America. * There was also a face-to-face confrontation with Muhammad Ali and Floyd "Money" Mayweather, during which Ali challenged Mayweather to a "super fight" at Halloween Hysteria, which Mayweather accepted. * '''4 - Robin came out to ringside during the match and cost Jack Frost the title. * 5''' - After the match, Edward Elric hit Sudden Alchemy on Captain America. Some time after that, a match was booked between the two for Halloween Hysteria. * '''6 - After the match, Commissioner Chuck Norris announced that the main event of Halloween Hysteria would be PCWL's first ever Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match for the PCWL Championship with the champion, Jake Long, defending against Hogarth Hughes and Danny Phantom. * Sometime later after Hiro and Zuko's two-on-one post-match assault of Astro Boy, the three of them were fighting backstage along with Aang from "Avatar: The Last Airbender", as Aang hit the Airbender on both Hiro and Zuko. Road Rage 2016 *There was a face-to-face confrontation between Guile and Superboy. In the middle of that confrontation, Superboy challenged Guile to a First Blood Match at Halloween Hysteria, which Guile accepted. Superboy then nailed an S-5 through the announcers' table, then hit a Speeding Bullet on Guile through the barricade. *'2' - After the match, The Entourage ganged up on Hellboy but he was saved by Danny Phantom and Jake Long, prompting the next match to start right away soon after. *'6' - In the PCWL Championship main event, if Captain America did not win the championship, he would've never competed on American soil ever again. The original guest referee, Tony Stark, debatedly showed bias towards Spike Dudley, so Tony Stark was no longer President of PCWL. Vlad Masters then stepped in to not only take his place not just as President of PCWL, but also the guest referee, restarting the match on the spot, nailing Spike Dudley with a Masterpiece, and fast-counting him to both literally and figuratively hand the title to Captain America. A post-match retaliation after the match saw Captain America nail Spike in the face with the title belt, then hitting an All-American Slam and locking in the Ankle Lock to really rub salt in the wound, then Captain America stood proudly with the title in his hands as Road Rage went off the air. (Tony Stark was re-hired one week later.) Road Rage 2017 * 2 '- After the match, Chris Danger and Chuck Norris shook hands as a show of respect. * '''3 '- After the match, Hiccup and Hogarth both acknowledged the crowd before Hiccup left Hogarth all alone in the middle of the ring, just as Broly beat up Hogarth in the ring, finishing it off with an Omega. * '5 '- Hellboy helped Gohan retain the title by planting InuYasha with a Doomstone as payback for InuYasha attacking Hellboy at September Showdown. The two fought each other backstage, ending with InuYasha tossing Hellboy onto a car windshield. After the match, Jack Frost returned after a six-month absence and challenged Gohan for the Icons Championship at Halloween Hysteria, punctuating the challenge with a Frostbite in the middle of the ring. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * Spider-Man and Homer Simpson challenged Goku and Vegeta for the Thunder Tag Team Championship at Halloween Hysteria, which was later made official by Thunder Commissioner Tony Stark. Spider-Man and Homer Simpson both ambushed the champions after the main event, followed by Broly beating up both Spider-Man and Homer afterwards as the show went off the air. Road Rage 2018 '''Card * '1 '- After the match, Bratt humiliated Kratos by pulling off his robe/loincloth in the middle of the ring, leaving him in his proverbial underpants. Sometime after that happened, Bratt grabbed his A113 title and headed out of dodge as Kratos chased him up the ramp. * '3 '- Ichigo Kurosaki from SCAW and Haru Glory from ACW both interfered in the match and beat up Elric for his past victories over them in those other CAW leagues as Ichigo hit a Soul Reaper and Haru hit the Rave of Destiny. But then, Broly returned to PCWL after two whole months and beat up Naruto with multiple Omegas, the last of which allowed Elric to beat Naruto. * '4 '- Youngblood beat up Casey Jones to the point where Jones's mask was cracked as a result of the damage done to it, so Jones ultimately won the match and the title without his mask. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * After the Icons Championship match, PCWL President and CEO (as well as Acting GM of Thunder) Tony Stark addressed the audience from his office in his Iron Man suit, announcing his return to PCWL in-ring action after three long years and subsequently naming himself team captain for the upcoming Team Stark vs. Team Savage match at Halloween Hysteria. Some time later, Savage was in Edward Elric's ear before he competed in his non-sanctioned match, which came up next. * King JJ from ACW surprised his hometown crowd in Toronto with his first-ever appearance in a PCWL ring and was greeted by a huge ovation as he proceeded to announce his entry into the upcoming NXG Season 10 Tournament in Los Angeles. Soon after he did, he was interrupted by Randy Cunningham (without his ninja suit), who was unexpectedly booed as he declared he would be among the NXG alumni that would be in the building during the NXG Season 10 tournament. JJ and Randy then had a brawl in the ring, which went back and forth and went into the backstage area as the show segued into the PCWL Championship match, which immediately followed. * After the show went off the air, Eret and Dagur ambushed Robin and Wreck-It Ralph, beating them both up in the middle of the ring. After Robin got knocked out, Hiccup joined the assault and finished off Ralph in the ring along with Eret and Dagur to a surprising ovation from the Toronto crowd. Road Rage 2019 - - - - - - - - - - * '3 '- Dr. Doom's cohorts in the Fearsome Four, M. Bison and Magneto, helped Doom defeated Robin. * '4 '- After the match, Elric unexpectedly betrayed JJ, nailing him time and again with weapons, ending with him sending JJ face-first into a chair perched in the corner and then nailing a Sudden Alchemy, which busted JJ open in the ring. * '5 '- Joker had help throughout the match from all 3 of his Fearsome Four teammates - M. Bison, Magneto, and Dr. Doom. Soon after all three of them got thrown out due to their involvement in the match, Richie Rich (who Joker ambushed and attacked backstage earlier in the night) shockingly appeared seemingly to help out Shazam, but then Richie turned on Shazam, allowing Joker to capitalize and pick up the win, thus becoming the new champion as a result. After the match, Richie attacked Shazam some more, ending with Richie Rich stuffing some money into Shazam's mouth as Shazam laid motionless in the ring. * '6 '- Midway through the match, The Trollhunter ripped off Great Saiyaman's helmet in the ring, revealing him to be former Icons Champion Gohan. Road Rage 2020 Category:Current Monthly Mega Events